Confession by the Cove
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Meiling and Nakuru decided to play matchmaker. So Meiling rents a cottage to help the girls confess to there true loves. But will they get to confess, or will they fall head over heels for other guys also in a rented cottage. S+S fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


****

Silver Blaze: Hey this is my first one-shot in along time. So I many be a bit rusty.

Confession at the Cove

By that Crazy writer:

Silver Blaze

Sakura opened her eyes, slowly and soundlessly. She looked up at the sky. The stars were like ice cubes of water frozen in time. 

"I'm always surrounded by friends, but I feel like they aren't there, I feel alone," Sakura whispered.

"There you are Kinomoto," she a female voice.

Sakura turned a bit see Meiling looking at her with worried eyes. Sakura smiled at her telling nothing was wrong. 

"I heard what you said Sakura," Meiling said sternly. "Tell me, why do you feel like that?"

"I can't explain it, I feel like I'm a puzzle, and the center piece is missing," Sakura said, eyes on the ground.

"Does it feel like everyone's judging you if you don't find that piece," Meiling asked?

"Yes," Sakura said rising her head and looking at Meiling.

"I felt that," Meiling said. "It's love."

"Love," Sakura repeated.

"Yeah I know who your in love with," Meiling winked.

Sakura sweatdropped, she had no idea what Meiling was getting at. She looked at Meiling a bit odd, like she was crazy.

"Really, and who would that be," Sakura asked confused?

"My cousin," Meiling smirked.

"LI SAN," Sakura shouted shocked!

"Oh yeah, and I know for a fact that he loves you too," Meiling said with dreamy eyes.

"He loves WHO," Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yep, he's in love with you Sakura," Meiling laughed. "I KNEW you'd make a cute couple."

"Um, Meiling your starting to sound like Tomoyo," Sakura said backing up a little.

"Forget that, I'm going to help you and Syaoran get together," Meiling smiled.

"But how do you know I'm in love with Li san, I could be in love with somebody else," Sakura asked?

"Sakura everyone knows it…well I just figured it out, and Syaoran didn't know, at least not to my knowledge he doesn't know," Meiling said.

"NOT TO YOUR KNOWLEDGE," Sakura screamed outraged.

"Come on he'd really dense like you, there's a 100% chance he doesn't know," Meiling said.

"But still there's that 0% chance he does know and…HEY I'm not dense," Sakura yelled.

Meiling shook her head at Sakura, her and Syaoran were perfect for one other, but they were just too stubborn to tell one other.

"Okay the camping trip I'm planing will be the place you'll tell him," Meiling said.

"Oh that's sounds so romantic," came a female squeaking.

Then Nakuru(It's Ruby Moon's hidden form, I don't think I spelt it right)jumped out of the bushes. She smiled a deep Eriol like smirk.

"I HAVE too help," Nakuru smiled.

With that Sakura sighed and nodded at them. Meiling put her hand out, and then Nakuru put her hand on top. They looked at Sakura. She didn't know if she should take there side. Sighed and nodded at them. Meiling put her hand out again, and then Nakuru put her hand on top. They looked at Sakura. She didn't know if she should take there side. 

"Okay, I guess I could try and tell Syaoran I like him," Sakura wined knowing she lost.

She took her hand and covered it over Meling's and Nakuru's. She sighed she knew this was going to be worse then capturing or changing the cards. 

"Great I'll get the phone calls ready and rent a collage by the ocean, and I'll invite everyone, and I'll make sure SYAORAN comes," Meiling smiled with an evil grin.

"I'll get a lot of cool, sexy cloths," Nakuru yelled!!

"Why would we need sexy cloths," Meiling asked?

"Two reasons, for Syaoran too see Sakura in, and for us to use against hot guys," Nakuru said.

"Hhhhhhoooooeeee."

The Next Day

"Hey squirt," Touya said when Sakura came down for breakfast.

"DON'T CALL ME SQUIRT," she growled. "I'm almost as tall as you!"

"So what are you doing today squirt," Touya asked?

Sakura was really tempted to use the erase card to erase his big fat loud mouth. She smirked just at the thought, he would try and yell at her, and she's say sweetly, "Sorry I can't hear you Touya.".

"What you smiling about," Touya growled.

"Nothing," she continued to fantasize about the evil idea.

"Your up to something," Touya glared. " It has something to do with the Chinese gaki doesn't it?"

"Nope," Sakura smiled. "It just a joke I heard that I remembered."

"Your just getting more and more weirder squirt," Touya sighed leaving the room.

At Meiling's Apartment

"Pppppppppppppllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeee!"

"NO"

"Why not Syaoran," Meiling growled.

"I have more important things to do then go camping…" he was cut off by Meiling.

"With Sakura," she smiled with an evil grin.

Syaoran turned from not facing her to looking at her with a serious expression. 

"You invited Sakura, but you hate her," Syaoran said.

"I do not, you only still think that because your very stubborn," Meiling glared.

"I am not," he growled.

"Your being stubborn right now," Meiling giggled.

"Tell me why do you want me too go so bad," Syaoran asked?

Meiling grinned making Syaoran gulp, "You know what I want."

"Meiling you know I'm really going to hurt you after this," Syaoran said in anger.

"I'll kick your butt like I kicked it last time, I know all your moves, I can sense them," Meiling smirked.

"Shut up," he growled. "I'll do it, just be quiet."

At Sakura's House

Sakura yawned as she pressed continue on the playstation controller. She looked Kero who was laughing because he had beat her at Evil Zone yet again.(I love Evil Zone)

"Sakura if you were this bad at capturing cards we'd be all dead," Kero grinned.

"KERO," she yelled. 

"Squirt, pipe down me and Yukito are trying to study," Touya yelled from across the hall.

"More like making out, hehe," Kero giggled. 

"Kero don't be so mean," she said.

They were back at the main menu. Sakura looked though the characters to choose from, then she came across a girl she never saw before. Kakurine. 

She was wearing a long white dress, with a green body suit underneath, and a huge red bow around her waist, and a little yellow bow in the corner. The yellow bow grew in the back and went down to her feet. She had deep red wine eyes, and short purple hair with a red bow that tied back.

Sakura clicked onto her. And Kakurine started to talk.(In the game the characters talk, it's a fighting game)

Please don't hate me, even if I loose.

Then the battle started, At first Kero was winning, he had a man in a suit of black, and had long back hair tied back. Keiya. He made a red circle around Kakurine, then he said "Your in the Way" and then throw Kakurine across the screen. Then Sakura started to hit her controller's buttons. And then Sakura found her had her power crystals in full power. She'd never done that before.

She hit her limit break, and then Kakurine said, "Your leaving this place now. Let your soul never rest in peace." Then she left the screen like a ghost, then appeared in front of Keiya, and before Kero could defend his person. Kaukurine had already bit his neck, and sucked his soul dry. (She's not a vampire, she's a priestess from another world, so she stole his soul.)

Then flashed across the screen in big bold letters, GAME OVER PLAYLER 1. Then Kakurine smiled and jumped into the air, floating in mid. And smiled. And said, It's worth the journey for Love.

"It's worth the journey for love," Sakura asked in her mind?

"MY DREAMS SHATTERED," Kero screamed.

"SQUIRT I SAID BE QUIET," Touya yelled again.

Day of camping trip

Blue, green, yellow, red, white, black, and pink. Tops that hardy covered the back, and super short shorts in all colors.

Chiharu eyed Nakuru, almost as a glare. Naoko was in the corner with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks. Rika seemed to act like nothing was wrong, but everyone could see she was trying to hold back from ripping Nakuru's head off. Tomoyo looked to be the only one who liked normal. Sakura seemed to be the worst of them all. She was clearly trying not to jump out of the open window.

"I made them myself, Tomoyo helped me," Nakuru smiled.

The girls seemed to turn there attention to Tomoyo who seemed to suddenly turned from be comfortable to uncomfortable. 

"I see," Chiharu glared as if it was Yamazaki who told a lie.

"It's for the guys, come on, I KNOW Tomoyo is in love with Eriol, and I KNOW that Chiharu loves Yamazaki, and hello Rika is in love with that older guy, and Sakura loves Syaoran, it's the perfect way to get there attention," Nakuru said.

"NAKURU," the girls screamed at her.

"What it's true," she smiled back.

"And why would I want to do this," Naoko said.

"Make a scary story out of it," Meiling said.

"This is so not worth it," Sakura said.

"Okay girls, now before this camping trip is over I want you making these guys thirsty," Nakuru said.

The girls glared at Nakuru once again, and looked at Tomoyo,. Who ever said that love was easy was a guy for sure. It was easy for them, but girls just wanted to get it over with and die.

In Tomoyo's limousine 

The guys were eyeing the girls with a deep color of pink, or a flaming red. Syaoran looked at Sakura, her chest was showing like it on a spot light. And the short shorts were so tight and low. He was clearly loosing his breath and control. For Eriol it was a bit different, he had to deal with Tomoyo turling her long silk like hair around her finger in a fast in a rhythm, matching his heart beat. As for Yamazaki he wanted to slap himself silly. Sure he knew he was attracted to Chiharu, even if she was his cousin, he wanted so badly to kiss her lips, all the 15 years he's known him he's never seen her with her hair down, it flapped down over her shoulders just on her chest, making his almost melt like a rock in a volcano. 

Nakuru watching in amusement. If she had known her master and these boys were going to react like this she would have done it right after her master helped Sakura change the cards.

"So does anybody know any fun games to play," Nakuru said braking the death like silence 

Everyone was quite until Meiling almost stood in the limo. She smiled so brightly and happily everyone knew it was trouble.

"LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE," Meiling cheered.

"Perfect," Nakuru screamed so loud that the driver almost drove off the road.

"I can't kiss," Sakura said under her breath. 

"So Syaoran what's your family like again," Yamazaki said changing the subject from looking at Chiharu in a sexual manner. 

"Well we live up on a hill over looking Hong Kong, and my sisters are insane, my mother is I don't know, a different kind of mother, and woman. She never shows you her pain or her weaknesses," Syaoran said.

"Yes Yelan is a very kind and mysterious woman," Eriol smirked.

"How do you know Eriol," Naoko asked?

"He came to visit me in Hong Kong during the summer break last year," Syaoran groaned remembering it.

Later

Tomoyo thanked her driver as Meiling opened the door to there cottage. Everyone walked into the room. It was a really big cottage. 

There was a bathroom in the back. Then there was too huge room for bedrooms. There was one with seven beds. All in a neat row. They were covered in nice deep wine colored sheets. And in the other there was three beds, all with a deep sapphire color for the sheets. Then there was a kitchen with a big table and then the counters with a black and blood red sides, and a black counter top. There was a dish washer along with huge windows view of the ocean. Up on the second floor, there was no ceiling, only glass covered the top, there was only a party room at the top. Pool tables, and a poker table. Couches, and coffee tables, and a balcony that went around the outside.

"Meiling how did you pay for this, you didn't rob a bank did you," Rika asked?

"I've saved up my allowance and birthday money for years, and what better way to spend it is get a dream cottage and invite your friends to party with you," Meiling smirked.

"Not even I knew about your savings," Syaoran said.

"And I like it that way," Meiling smiled.

"Now me Meiling and Naoko are going to go and get some food," Rika smiled.

"ME TOO," Nakuru yelled.

"Okay well be back soon," Meiling said as she eyed the others. "You better not get into any trouble."

The four girls walked out of the cottage, but stopped half way when there eyes captured a few figures in the distance. There on the beach was four of the hottest guys you'd ever see. They were not even on the limit of how hot they were. They blasted the limit away.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Rika sighed.

Without them knowing it the volley ball they were playing flew over in front of the girls. 

"Hey can you pass that over here," one of the guys yelled.

The girls continued to look at them. One of the guys sighed and ran over to where the ball was.

"Um, hi I guess your next door to us," he said. "I'm Brandon Huber." (I'm making up all the last names of the guys, but the guys are real people.)

"Um..ah…I'm Meiling ," Meiling staggered. 

She looked at the guy, he had deep lash hazel eyes, and jet black hair. His skin was very pale, and he had an ear pierced on his right ear. (This is the guy I have a crush on)

"And this is Nakuru, Rika, and Naoko, were here with out other friends," Meiling sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I'm here with my other friends too, there's a few of us, there's Max, Chris, Matthew, Lexie, and Kayla," Brandon smiled. "Kayla's the one who invited us here with her."

"Really is she Japanese," Rika asked?

"Well she has Japanese in her, but she doesn't look like it, and she only specks a little Japanese," Brandon replied. (In this fic you'll learn a lot more about me)

"Ah, can you guys excuse us, we really need to get some food shopping done," Nakuru said pushing all three of the dreamy eyed girls away from Brandon.

Later

Yamazaki had his arms crossed, he appeared to be glaring at all the guys outside, he seemed to looking at Max, glaring, but you couldn't tell with his eyes closed. Chiharu was flirting with him.

Eriol seemed to be a bomb going to go off any minute. He glared at Matthew, who was telling Tomoyo jokes and she was laughing and smiling. He'd never seen Tomoyo smile so much.

Syaoran had nothing to be jealous about. He was just mad because Sakura was spending so much time with Brandon. It had turned out that they had a lot in common. They both loved sports. They both had a lot of friends. And they had become such good friends in the last 5 hours, he had already told her that she looked like the one he was in love with.

A knock was heard from outside the bedroom, and was coming from the door. Yamazaki got up and went to answer it. He walked to the door and opened it. Two girls was there. 

The taller girl had long dark brown hair that laid flat. And her eyes were a very light green. She was wearing a shirt with a forest green, and short clam diggers. She smiled brightly like any girl.

The other girl who was pretty short had short hair, about to her neck. And it was curled out like Selphie from final fantasy 8. She had deep chestnut hair with a bit of blonde mixed into it making a honey color. And her eyes were a chocolate brown. She wasn't very appealing, but was very average. (There I got putting myself down again.)

"Hi we were going to play a big game of volley ball or nukum ball, do you three want to play," the tall girl asked?

"I don't know I'll ask the others," Yamazaki replied leaving to the bedroom.

"Hey guys do you wanna play nukum ball or even volley ball," he asked Eriol and Syaoran.

They shrugged there shoulders, and left the room outside the front door, where the two girls were waiting. They looked at one other and laughed.

"I guess that means yes Kayla," the tall girl laughed.

"Yep, I think your right Lexie," Kayla smiled.

They both left the deck in the front of the cottage. They picked up the volley ball. Kayla took it in her hand and started to spin it on her finger. (I can do that)

"This is going to be easy," Lexie laughed.

Half an hour later

"That's girls 75, boys 2," Nakuru laughed evilly from the sit where she kept score.

"Your cheating," Max yelled.

"Me cheating," Lexie said cutely.

"We'd be saying the same if you were winning too," Sakura laughed.

"Your serve Rika," Nakuru said.

Rika served the ball, and it went flying across the field. It headed towards Yamazaki, and he didn't seem to see it coming. SMACK. It hit him hard on the other side of the head.

"Now maybe I can tell you the rest of the story where Volley ball was first played with coconuts," Yamazaki said.

"Really," Kayla asked?(hehehe, I'm really dense like Sakura)

"He's making it up," Chiharu shouted shaking her head.

"He is," Kayla asked?

"I think you found a friend Sakura," Naoko laughed.

"Hhhhoooeee," Sakura asked?

Brandon started to laugh. Syaoran turned almost the same second. He glared at Brandon and how Sakura stopped her confused self and started t laugh with him. Syaoran growled, he seemed to almost blow up.

Lexie and Kayla turned to him. They looked at one other. They nodded and smiled an evil smile.

"He likes Sakura a lot I can tell," Lexie giggled.

"Maybe if we get them together Brandon will start paying attention to me," Kayla whispered.

"Come on I told you Brandon likes you a lot," Lexie said. (Lexie don't get mad at me, but everyone who's in my friends class says he does)

That Night

Sakura was cooking the gangs supper. Everyone was in the party room. All but Syaoran, he was sitting and reading a book that was in Chinese. He seemed to be taking it in a lot. She couldn't tell what it was. Not even by the cover. He had clearly taken the paper cover off.

Sakura was cutting the vegetables, she slipped up and cut herself. Almost at the moment she cut herself Syaoran was there beside her.

She shook her head. And then turned to wash it under the water. She was trying to stop the bleeding. But she cut an artery in her finger.(Is there even artery's in your fingers?) he took her hand in his. 

He took her finger, and started to chant word unknown to her. The cut stopped bleeding, and it closed. Sakura looked up at him and smiled a thank you.

"All I could do was close the cut, I hope it feels better," Syaoran whispered.

"No Syaoran, you're a great magician," Sakura whispered back. "Your a better magician then I am, and don't think that you aren't for a second."

"I won't if you don't want me too," he said below a whisper.

Then the gap between them was disappearing. They were leaning closer and closer…

"Hey Sakura you need any help," Brandon asked coming down the stairs.

Sakura turned away from Syaoran and nodded a no to him. She smiled so sweetly towards Brandon that it made Syaoran's stomach turn.

"I'm going to go see Eriol and Yamazaki," Syaoran said almost in a bitterly way.

Sakura looked at him in a shocked expression. She had never heard Syaoran in that tone for five years. It hurt her, it was almost as if, he really did want to kiss her, and it wasn't just an accident.

"You okay Sakura," Brandon asked?

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura replied with a smile.

In Brandon's Cottage Later

"Brandon…I…I," Kayla whispered.

She fell to her knees and started to cry. Lexie who was in the other room came into the room. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Then she looked up at the Mirror. Even in front of a mirror she couldn't tell herself she liked Brandon.

"I should give up. This is just another stupid crush," Kayla said between tears. "You know there isn't a chance Brandon likes me too."

"Only if you believe that is true Kayla," Lexie said.

"Maybe your right," Kayla said.

That night after they went to bed, the girls didn't sleep. But unknown to them, the boys weren't sleeping either.

"I hate these guys," Eriol said growling.

"And I thought you were the most annoying person on the planet. But I'd take your annoying self any day," Syaoran said too growling.

"I hate Max. Chiharu loves his stories, but hates mine," Yamazaki said almost yelling.

"I almost got to kiss Sakura, and then boom. That stupid Goth wanna be got in my way," Syaoran glared at the ceiling. (Brandon looks like a Goth heheheh)

"Bad luck. Tomoyo just loves Matthew to death. She smiles more then me when he's a around," Eriol sighed.

Yamazaki and Syaoran looked at him shocked. Yamazaki opened his eyes, which was so rare it was his only first time doing so in the last…ever. Syaoran held his mouth wide open in shock.

"If she smiled more then you that is bad. Everyone time you smile it's something evil. If Tomoyo is smiling more then you, man that's bad luck. Horrible bad luck," Syaoran replied. "I'd say your chance with her is gone."

Eriol took his pillow and put it over his face t hide his little tear going down his cheeks. Syaoran for the first and last time took pity on Eriol. He hated to see a very unclose friend this way. Even if he deserved it in Syaoran's eyes. Yamazaki wanted to cheer him up with one of there, let's making up a new scary story. And that's what he did.

"Hey come on what about the time the great sea monster wanted to eat the beautiful maiden on the captains ship. And she got the men to help defend her, but they wouldn't, so it got her and ate her," Yamazaki said.

"And now on dark rainy nights like this you can still hear her cries of pain, and her screams," Eriol ended it with a smile.

"That was fast," Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Thanks Yamazaki," Eriol smiled.

"No problem, at least somebody likes my stories," Yamazaki smiled too. "And you know maybe I'll stop writing my novel."

"What novel," Syaoran asked?

"I was thinking of writing one for Chiharu's birthday coming up in a month or two, but I don't care anymore. EVEN IF SHE'S THE MOST PERFECT GIRL FOR ME. I LOVE HER SO MUCH," Yamazaki said.

"Yamazaki quiet, the girls might hear you," Eriol said placing his hand over his mouth.

"I don't care anymore. Tomorrow. I'm going to tell Chiharu," Yamazaki smiled.

"He's gone over the edge. Max must really have made Chiharu really like him," Syaoran said.

"Your telling me," Eriol said.

The Girl's Room

"I can't sleep," Sakura whispered to herself.

"Me either," Chiharu said.

"I can't stop thinking about Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"Today, I had the perfect chance to tell Syaoran I loved him," Sakura said. "And I just let him down, and I think that maybe he wanted to tell me something too. But Brandon came and I left Syaoran by himself."

"It maybe sound crazy, but I miss Yamazaki's crazy stories," Chiharu said.

"I didn't think that was possible," Tomoyo said.

"Me either," Chiharu said.

"Maybe I should tell Eriol I'm in love with him," Tomoyo said. " I mean, he's not going to know unless I tell him."

"Let's make a vow," Sakura smiled.

"About what," Chiharu asked?

"A vow to tell the guys we love that we love them before the week is over," Sakura replied.

"I get it," Chiharu cheered.

"And I have a plan," Tomoyo smirked with a smile.

"And what's that," Chiharu asked?

"Let me explain," Tomoyo said.

Next Day

"Morning," Sakura cheered as everyone walked sown for breakfast.

"WOW FOOD," Nakuru yelled running to the table being the first to the table.

"Someone's hungry," Eriol said eyeing her when he got to the table.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said running into the girls bedrooms.

Girl's bed Room

Sakura held onto three little notes, she then held out the Move card. She chanted her magic words and the three notes disappeared. She sighed in relief and came out of the room.

"I had to check something," Sakura smiled at everyone and sat down next to Tomoyo who was smiling.

"_How could Sakura get the notes into the guys room without leaving the girls room? Did she climb out of the window and climb into the guys room and back_," Chiharu wondered.

"Anybody up for a game of volley ball today," Rika asked?

"Me for sure," Naoko smiled.

"Maybe me too," Eriol smiled.

Later

Syaoran looked through his bag for his book, his book on "How to start a Relationship". But a note popped out and he picked it up and read it:

__

Dear Syaoran,

The writer of this letter is unknown,

To you at least,

I have a great confession to make,

I love you,

I've only realized it about three days ago,

Please meet me later,

At the cove near the reef,

Signed,

An admirer

"What the hell," Syaoran said.

He was confused by all this, what was going on here. He loved Sakura, what was this, it couldn't have been Lexie or Kayla, he met them yesterday, not three days ago. He though for a minutes or two, what was going on. 

His combed his hand through his messy auburn hair, it didn't stay back, it just fell back in his eyes. Like it always did. 

He read the note over and over again, until he couldn't think anymore. His eyes now burred and sore. What was he suppose to do, go see this person…and forget Sakura. Or don't go at all…

__

*You should go, you never know. It could be Sakura *

"That's the thing. It _COULD_ be Sakura," he said.

__

*Come on she's crazy about you. Remember yesterday *

"What about yesterday, all remember is a ass hole who got in the way of my confession," Syaoran growled. "Now shut up!"

__

*I'm not going to shut up. Not until you go see who loves you *

"Fine," Syaoran grumbled.

At the Cove Minutes Later

Sakura sat down on the rocks, it was just a quick swim out to the reef, but she didn't feel much like swimming. She didn't feel much like anything, but an idiot. Why's she let Tomoyo talk her into writing a love note to Syaoran. He'd never come if he didn't believe it was a true that someone loved him. She got to her feet

"This is so stupid he's not coming," Sakura sighed turning.

"Why wouldn't I," a husky voiced male said.

"SYAORAN," she gasped. 

"What?"

"It's just that…I…I…"

Syaoran silenced her up by pressing his lips to hers, she flushed a bright red, when this happened. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, and his arms, which he had placed around her waist. She seemed to flush even darker then before. Soon she couldn't hold it back she flew her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and then she reacted to the kiss. Soon there lungs burned like fire, so they parted.

"Sakura Kinmoto I come here for two reasons," he said. " One: To find out who wrote the note. Two: Hoping it was you so I could tell you something special."

"And what is that," Sakura flushed.

Syaoran knelt down and took Sakura's hand, making her flush even more. He kissed her hand lightly and smile at her.

"Only that I know you're my destiny," he smiled. "I love you Sakura Kinmoto."

"Oh, Syaoran," Sakura said with tears flowing down her eyes. "I waited so long to heard that. I love you Syaoran Li

Syaoran got back up from his knees, and wiped the tears away. And then gave her a butterfly kiss on the lips. Sakura giggled and thanked him with a smile. That sweet cherry blossom smile. He smiled back and got a mysteries grin on his face.

She looked at him strangely and she was about to asked what was wrong, but he picked her up and was going throw her into the water, but she quickly grabbed him too, making him go with her.

When they surfaced Sakura had a satisfied smile on her face. But Syaoran still had his evil little grin on his face. She didn't have to ask why this time, she just turned and swim off. Just at that moment Syaoran dashed off after her with great speed and strength.

"Syaoran come on stop it," Sakura laughed when he caught her and was holding her in the air.

"AHHH," Syaoran wined. "Your no fun."

"Oh, don't even get me started," Sakura said. " I could Create a shark with your name on it."

"You sound so mean, and evil," Syaoran said in an innocent voice.

"Oh, believe me I can be a bad girl too," Sakura said. 

"Okay, make me scared then," Syaoran smirked.

Syaoran let her down into the water. Sakura smirked a bit, making him a bit scared then she flashed the time card. Before he could stop her she chanted the incantation and time froze. 

A few Minutes later Syaoran started to move again, he looked around Sakura was gone. Not only was Sakura missing but so was his swimming shorts, he flushed a horrifying red and looked around to the cove just beside him, there was a smirking Sakura holding his shorts.

"SAKURA," Syaoran flushed.

"You wanted to see me be a bad girl," Sakura smirked.

"Well that wasn't being a bad girl, that was being evil," Syaoran said. "You didn't touch me or anything did you."

"I'm not telling," Sakura smiled.

"OH GOD," Syaoran freaked.

"Don't worry I only used time long enough to take the shorts and get out of the water," Sakura grinned.

"I don't believe that," Syaoran said. "Can I have my shorts back?"

"I don't know…," Sakura joked.

"Please," Syaoran asked cutely. (* shaking * That's a scary though)

"Aww the cute face how can I say no," Sakura smiled. "Easily."

A crack of thunder made Sakura jump a bit, which gave Syaoran time to jumped out of the water quickly and grab that shorts. (AHHHH, EYES, MY EYES, I'M BLIND)

"Shoot," Sakura said in defeat.

Later that Night

The storm ragged on outside and Sakura was half hidden under a blanket on the couch shaking. Syaoran was over her trying to calm her, which he wasn't doing a good job of.

"Come on calm down," Syaoran said.

"Make me," Sakura screamed when a loud explosion of thunder was heard.

"I promise Sakura I'll…save you from the storm," Syaoran feeling a bit stupid.

"Really," she sniffed.

"Yes," he replied.

He picked her up in his arms. Blanket and all. He cradled her in his arms, as she laid on his chest , closing her eyes, listening to his steady heart beat. Soon she fell asleep in his arms, her arms on his chest.

"I love you Sakura," he said rocking her in his arms.

*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: I really hate the ending, and I really have to say. I HATE THIS FIC! &months of work here, this evil evil fanfic!!!!. I wasn't going to write anymore, please tell me the jokes and humor was okay, I'm really sick…

__


End file.
